Foundation
by TeslaKatai
Summary: well aizen wants to play. so how will grimmy and ulqi help him? HOpe you enjoy!DISCONTINUED TIL I GET SOME TYPE OF IDEA.
1. sit upon my lap!

Foundation

It was early in Las Noches and Ulquiorra could do was stare at the sky and take a nice nap. Well that was until Aizen called on the loud speaker

"Hola my little espadas! We have meeting in a few so hurry and get here" Ulquiorra sighed and thought to himself 'why did aizen get that horrible noise making thing?its trashy and like the color of the walls. Who picks just white? Im stuck with this though so I might as well deal'. While walking down the halls of Las Noches, not paying any slight mind to what was happening he hit something hard.

"Tch, if it isn't the emoccar. Watch were you're going will you"

It was Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. The sexta espada. Ulquiorra hated him.

"Shut up trash . It's you're fault. You saw me why didn't you move?"

Grimmjow just sat there wondering why he had to run into him. Grimmjow thought to himself 'I hate him. So why do I have this weird feeling?' They both got up and walked to the meeting room.

_**During the meeting**_

Gin sat there handing out tea to everyone while tosen was in the corner calming down a very hyper wonderwiess.

"Tosen!shut that drooling child up!i cant enjoy my tea like this!"

"Yes Lord Aizen but it seems he has gotten hold of something and he isn't calming down."

Gin had a very creepy smile on his face as if he knew something.. Today Szayel asked a question noone dared to ask..

"Aizen-sama, why do we have these meetings if we don't talk about anything and drink tea?this is pointless."

"well, I just thought id spend time with me children since you all grew up and have your own lives!You're daddy misses you my little sayzy!come to me and sit upon my lap!"

"You are a grown ass man!i don't want to!and who said you are my father? Have you lost it?See it's these walls huh!god youre creepy!" Aizen had a sad face and said that in order to have more fun with his children he ordered Ulquiorra and grimmjow to go to the human world and pick up things that made human families happy and made them have fun.

"Aizen –sama, you really want _him _to go? I mean I should be fine by myself"

"My orders are now!i expect good results!"

Both left to pack and had only there thoughts to annoy them.

UPOV

"_you know you want him to go!stop acting so cool and be happy!"_

"why would I be happy? That damn trash is coming with me. im no where near happy!"

"_well I don't know why you'd be happy seeing as how I am you. But it should be fun!"_

"do you ever shut up and go away? I should not be thinking these thoughts! Well on the plus side, Tia said there would be some really nice foundation colors in one of those makeup stores."

"_Did she say anything about Grimmjow and you?hehe o its almost time to go. Hurry now you don't want to run in to the sexta agin…or do you?"_

"shut up damnit! Ugh I might as well start going."

GPOV

"ugh I hate him. But this trip sounds like a good get away."

"_but you don't want to get away from him do you?you like him!haha you like a bat!"_

"I don't like him.i hate him. And id gladly get away from that damn bat. O its almost time to go. I don't want to run into him again."

"_yes you do! I am you so I know what I want!"_

"shut up. I don't want him"


	2. in a quiet house

In the real world, seeing as how neither of them new where they had landed, they began to walk. It was immensely quiet and boring.

"Hey, Ulqi, where are we? I'm hungry and tired; we've been walking for 3 hours strait! Oi! I'm talking to you!"

"Damare baka! Look there's a house and it seems to be deserted so we'll stop there and rest for tonight, it was getting late any ways."

They stopped in the house which looked like the owners left in a hurry so there was some food and drinks in the house. And a bed and couch.

UPOV

"_oooo one bed! See things are turning out fine!"_

Ulquiorra didn't realize Grimmjow had been talking and said out loud "Shut your damn face! god!"

"…um all I said was if you wanted fish. God didn't know my voice was that annoying. Damn fucker faced asshole." Grimmjow left and slammed the door.

"_wow I think his feelings are hurt. Look what you did. You hurt him! Well? go after him!"_

"shut up. This is you're fault. But you ARE me. Ugh I have to find him, its dark out."

A worried Ulquiorra ran outside with a light he found in the house. It was darker then he had expected and he couldn't find Grimmjow anywhere. He heard something move in the bushes and turned around to see if it was Grimmjow. Out of no where, a wild dog jumped and bit a his arm causing him to show emotion for the first time. Then the dog appered again but on the ground not moving.

"hey what the hell do you think your doing? Are you trying to kill yourself? Huh?get up we are both going back to the house"

" I wa…" Ulquiorra passed out from blood loss. Being in a gigai ment and bit that hard would be dangerous. " tch damn."

**At the house**

"un..shit!itai! my arm ,huh?what happened?"

"You passed out weakling and I brought you back to life because I am oh so awesome!"

"um..thankyou…Grimmjow" Grimmjow came and got really close to Ulquiorra's face.

UPOV

"_he is really close!and his breath is so warm. Give in this time. Lets have fun!"_

GPOV

"_he looked really cute when you carried him. I never knew he was so small and warm..hey, do it. Lets have fun"_

Ulquiorra's face turned a bright read and he sighed. The next thing he knows is that Grimmmjow's lips were pressed against were warm and he felt something warm slip inside and start to move sat there locked in one position for what seemed like hours when it was merely minuets.

UPOV

"_he tastes like mint."_

"I have to stop this"

"_well you did give in. so you can stop whenever you want."_

He pulled away from the kiss and looked at Grimmjow who had a slight grin on his face.

" I'm sleepy..and we have a long way to go tomorrow. I'm going to sleep."

"Goodnight uke Ulquiorra"


	3. Toys Pets and a Game

"Finally, we made it to some type of city. Hey I'm hungry. Let's stop to eat."

"Grimmjow, we just ate ten minuets ago. Eating like that will make you fat."

"Well, too bad! I want something sweet. I hear they have something called ice cream."

"Ugh fine we'll have some of this ice cream."

After they found a shop that sold ice cream and other cold products, they ran into a familiar face.

"EH? Psst! PSST! Grimmjow, Ulquiorra! Over here!"

"Ichigo! Hey! Look Ulquiora, it's the strawberry! And he brought friends!"

Grimmjow ran over to Ichigo's table leaving a slow walking Ulquiorra behind.

At Ichigo's table the friends who sat with him were Renji, Rukia, Orihime, Uryu, and Chad. They all made room for the blue haired cat and emotionless bat to sit at the table.

"Why the hell are you guys here?"

"Shut up Renji!"

"Ichigo, I agree with the pineapple. They are espada and you act like you're so close with them"

"Uryu, do they look like they are hereto mess up the town?"

"Um, h-hello Ulquiorra."

"Orihime. Hello."

"Can you even sound like you're happy? Or did you eat a bowl of bland flakes this morning?"

"Oi, what is ice cream?"

They sat there looking at each other confused. Ichigo explained that it was a soft frozen treat that comes in different flavors.

"You've never had it before up there in hell town?"

"Please don't talk about Lord Aizen's place like that trash."

"Here how about I order us a big sundae and we will share it. Is that fine with you guys?"

Everyone agreed to Ichigo's plan.

_Bzz Bzz_

"Hm? O hey ichigo, rukia, Kuchiki-taichou is paging in. we have to go."

"Ok, Uryu take Inoue home. Bye guys!"

"Well Inoue are you ready to go home?"

"Y-Yes. See you later Ulquiorra-san, Grimmjow-san"

Both said bye and sat at the table finishing the ice cream.

"This is very tasty."

"Yea it is. Hehe"

Grimmjow had a wide grin across his face like he knew something.

"What? Why are smiling?"

"Because you where tasty last nite..."

"Don't say that aloud you trash..." Ulquiorra had a slight blush across his face. After the ice cream was done they left and headed to the toy store. They found board games called twister and connect four, and monopoly.

"This game looks interesting."

"I like the twister game; I think it should be fun. Haha lets play tonight Ulqui-bear"

"Damare! Sides lets just stay for a lil while. I would like to get back to Las Noches as soon as possible."

"haha ok ok, OMG LOOK!"

Grimmjow found a pet store with a cute black and white kitty. He ran into the store and started to play with it.

"No. We are leaving, c'mon"

"Aww but pwease! He's so cute! And look he likes you! Let's get him!"

"How the hell are we gonna take care of it in Las Noches? We can't keep a pet. Sides Aizen-sama won't let us."

"AWWWWWW ok fine. You owe me."

The pair left the store with all the toy bags they had and went to find a nice hotel. When they did, they decided to play a game before leaving to eat.

"I say twister!"

"retard, you need multiple to play."

"yea me and you. Let's play"

**During the game**

"Your face is too close Grimmjow...and you're heavy."

UPOV

"_you know you like him being on you! I like this game"_

"shut up you god his breath is so warm."

"_I'm hungry. Go eat"_

"hey can we go eat?"

"not until someone wins. And frankly lil cutra boy, you are about to loose"

"huh why would yo-"

Ulquiorra was cut off from his sentence because a pair of warm lips were locked on him. When Grimmjow released the kiss ulquiorra fell on his back and starts to moan in pain.

"itai!damnit you stupid sexta!That hurt!ugh fine you win now lets go eat. I'm hungry."

"haha I win uke ulqui"


	4. The best kiss

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra sat at the table in complete and utter silence waiting for their food. The waitress had asked if they were going out and Grimmjow said they were just friends out having a good time.

"Grimmjow."

"Ulquiorra?"

"Why did you say we were _just friends_?" Those words rolled off his tongue and made him feel sick.

"I just thought that you wouldn't want anyone to know." Grimmjow wanted to say they were a couple but the thing was, he wasn't all too sure himself.

"Grimmjow…are we a couple? I mean do you think we are?" Ulquiorra stated the question like his life was going to be sucked away. Grimmjow didn't answer. He sat at the table staring out the window thinking about the question. He wanted to be but he couldn't tell Ulquiorra that. He didn't know what to do.

"Grimmjow? Are you going to eat?" The food had arrived 5 minuets ago and Ulquiorra was finishing his olive garden pasta with shrimp. Grimmjow had ordered grilled salmon with lemon.

"Oh, um can I get this to go? I'm not that hungry anymore."

"Sure thing sir, I'll bring out your check and a doggy bag." The waitress said taking the empty plate from Ulquiorra and taking Grimmjow's plate so she could put it in a bag. The two paid the money, and started to leave the fancy restaurant. It was a nice night, warm air, not so many people on the streets; everything was ok except the painful silence that was going on.

"Grimmjow, are you ok?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Because you didn't answer my question." Ulquiorra said. They had walked through a park and no one was around. Grimmjow stopped walking and turned to face the shorter male. His aqua blue colored eyes meet and equally colored emerald green eyes. Grimmjow hugged Ulquiorra tightly, not wanting to let go.

"I'm sorry."

"Tch trash…so does this mea…" His sentence cut short by a pair of warm lips. They stood there in the dark kissing. Grimmjow released the kiss which was holding them together.

"Yeah. I guess that means we are a couple."

"Ok…hey tomorrow can we go to the store? I have to get more foundation…"

"Ok lover boy."


	5. breakfast and nicknames

**Hello my readers! Omg I know I haven't written anything in like years but schools a pain! So ima continue the story k!**

The alarm went off.6 am in the morning. Grimmjow rolled over to smash the damn thing for waking him up but he almost slapped himself because he rolled over to see a smallish figure under his covers.

_GPOV_

_Aww hes still sleep. How cute._

Shut up. This doesn't seem real. A few years ago I was drooling over Tias boobs. Now I'm drooling over this emotastic, green eyed, pale skinned freak.

_But you love him. You guys kissed and u liked it. I liked it and I'm you so I know what I like. Sides you're the freak because you're talking to yourself. Or well, your inner self._

Ulquiorra woke up and rolled over to see a angry faced Grimmjow staring at him.

"That's not a face I want to wake up to, trash. Why are you so close to me?"

Surprised at the rudeness Ulquiorra woke up with, Grimmjow simply stated "Do you just wake up with a pole up your ass or do I have to put one up there? Maybe that will clam you down." Ulquiorra blushed and jumped out the covers yelling not to touch him.

_UPOV_

_You know you want that. God I mean I want that so you want it. But it is kind of early for this._

I don't want that in me! That's not normal!

_But you want it. It's perfectly fine because you love him. You know you love him. I love him._

"Hey I'm hungry. Get dressed so we can go eat you emo." Grimmjow interrupted Ulquiorra and his train of wild thoughts. So he did as he was told, took a quick shower put on clean clothes and walked out the door with the tall blue haired beauty and started they day eating at the hotel dinning room.

"So Ulqui-baby, what are we gonna do today?" Grimmjow said between bites of eggs and bacon. Naturally Ulquiorras reaction was to glare and comment. "Don't friggin call me that. I don't know what to say to that name. and I thought we were going to go to the store again… Grimm-hunny? ew no ima call you 'babe' ". Grimmjow nearly choked to death at the words his partner just said. Ulqui-baby? Babe? This is the begging of the craziest end the 4th and 6th espada will ever have.


	6. by the way

**Somewhere back in Las Noches with the other Espadas and their creepy leader Aizen…**.

"Aizen-sama, I apologize for Wonderwise's uh problems? He seems to have eaten something strange and has not calmed down ever sincethe day Ulquiorra and Grimmjow left." Tosen explained to his lord Aizen who was clearly irritated because the poor boy Wonderwise had not only drooled all over the palace, but ate Aizens right shoe, drank all the tea AND pooped in every corner he could possibly find.

" Tosen. If it were not for the fact that you have been loyal to me since the day I left the damn soul society, I would've kicked you seven times in both of your eyes then shot you off one of these building structures with a very powerful kido. That boy is a complete and utter destructive thing! HE ATE MY RIGHT SHOE! WHAT THE HELL MAN!" As, the yelling continued a very sneaky Gin strolled on in the huge white room and stared and smiled. " Why Aizen-san you look so upset. What ever is the matter?"

" Gin you fuck up! What did you do to him! Look at the child! He's gone mad you ass crack! I will kill you with all the justice in the world!" Tosen was screaming at Gin and getting his sword ready to slice the fox man in millions of tiny pieces. " Hey man. All I did was give em some of that coffee stuff I happened to bring back from the real world. It didn't do much damage I mean nothings really that…OKAY so it is bad but hey it was hilarious to watch from the sidelines." Gin smiled his wide grin only he could smile and started walking out the door when Aizen threw his left shoe as hard as he could and hit Gin in his head.

**Back in the real world where things make sense…kinda I mean if you think about it nothing in bleach ever really makes sense I mean come on now…I'll get back to the story….**

** " **Oi, emo. Where to now?" The tall blue haired beauty asked the smaller pale male. " I'm not entirely sure. Orihime said there was a beauty place where I can get foundation and what not. And I have a surprise for you later on." Ulquiorra was planning to get Grimmjow something since it would be their one month anniversary tomorrow. Being the simple one minded brute that he is, Grimmjow has no clue what's happening. " Well can you get my surprise with out me? I have to go pick up something for you in ten minuets. Is that okay?"

_GPOV_

_He has no idea I'm getting him a gift for our anniversary. He's gonna be all like "aw you remembered!"_

Yea I know right! I'm so proud that I remembered! Yay!

_UPOV_

_ He has know idea what your, I mean we,er well you are gonna get him! He's gonna be hella happy._

Yea I know that's why I'm getting it.

" Okay so I guess we'll meet up at the hotel?" "Yea sure that sounds fine. Later trash"

"bye emo" So the two lovers parted ways and went to get each others gifts

"Shall I put him in a box sir? Or would you like a little purse bag?" The store lady was pretty nice about things. "um a box would be perfect. He'd kill me if I brought him in a purse" " Sounds like a fun guy. And here, take this card and tomorrow you can come back and buy all the supplies you need for him. Have a great day." "Thank you very much" Ulquiorra paid the lady and walked off to meet his partner at the hotel. With the gift in hand and the excitement filling him all the way there he couldn't wait till he got home to show the blue haired wonder boy his gift.

"Okay sir that will be 10$. Um are you gay? I don't see hot guys like you in this store often. " The saleslady was kind of rude you would say. She isn't the type that would just be quiet and sell you something. She wants to know everything. It irritated Grimmjow. " Personally I don't think its any of your business what I am." Grimmjow, after the rude comeback, stormed off and headed to the hotel to greet his lover boy.

_To think you hated him. I always sorta like the guy. Small, light weight, nice body, everything but some color._

Ha, I know. But I'm with him now so it doesn't matter. He's gonna like his gift.

As Grimmjow walked into the hotel he thought long and hard about how he would present this gift to Ulquiorra. Strangely enough Ulquiorra was at the room preparing everything for their last night in the real world for tomorrow they go home with the games and presents they brought. Ulquiorra had music playing throughout the small room. He had stopped and picked up a black IPod with a matching IPod blasting dock system for the house. He went on a mini shopping spree before he got home and picked up some fun items like music, a laptop, DVDs, a TV, more toys, more games, an Xbox kinect and a lot of videogames. He figured since he was slightly rich thanks to Aizen, he would spend it.

Ulquiorra was playing a rock station and the song of choice was Help is on the Way by a group called Rise Against. Grimmjow took a liking to them. "Hey I'm back. Uh why are there so many boxes in here?" Grimmjow said as he walked in his temporary home. "Oh just some stuff I picked up. I made food. Hungry?" He walked out of the kitchen and hugged Grimmjow and gave him a soft kiss. Grimmjow kissed him back and walked into the living room. " I am kinda hungry. Its been a month since we've seen the whiteness of Los Noches. I kind of miss them. Not Tosen though. That justice freak. But tomorrow this will be all gone. I really wont be able to sleep with you or kiss and hug you." Grimmjow sat on the couch and breathed. He knew how he would give Ulquiorra his present. " Oh stop. Baka, as big as Hueco Mundo is, I'm pretty sure we can find a place. Sides we'll be back." Ulquiorra grabbed Grimmjows present off the floor and walked to the couch. " Happy one month Grimmjow." He took the box and felt something move inside. He heard a faint cry and opened the box to see a small black and white kitty staring at him. " Holy crap! You got him!" he picked up the pet and rubbed him. " I don't know what to say! Thanks Ulqui! I might call him Midnight. Or Bear! Or Yin! Or Yang! Oh my god!" He kissed Ulquiorra and sat on the floor with the small creature. " We have to go get his stuff from the pet place tomorrow. I'm glad your happy". Grimmjow looked at him at said " here cutie. I hope you like it" He gave the smaller male his present. " NO FRIGGIN WAY! ITS POWDER WHITE FOUNDATION! Where did you get this!" He almost jumped on Grimmjow if it were not for the baby creature he was holding. " I love you!" Grimmjow had a cheshire grin on his face and kissed him saying " your damn right I love you."


End file.
